


Windswept

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, Ocean, Short & Sweet, Sweet, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Castiel watches the waves. Dean really loves Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Windswept

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 2 - Windswept

Waves crash against each other, a fierce, steady rhythm that echoes through the roaring wind. The world is loud, almost deafening, but as Dean watches Castiel, everything feels silent and still. 

They had just started the drive back to the bunker after a hunt when Cas had suddenly turned to Dean and said “Dean, pull over.” Dean had slammed on the breaks, instantly panicked at Cas’s serious tone. 

“What-?” he stammered as he pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. “What is it?”

Cas gave Dean a rare smile and simply said “The sea.”

Castiel slipped out of the car without another word and Dean stared at him in disbelief as he took his place on the side of the road overlooking the ocean. 

Dean always says that they needed to take a hunt near the sea, but he hadn’t expected that, when the opportunity arose, there would be so much wind he felt like he was about to be whisked away to Oz. 

So Dean stays in the car, and Cas watches the waves, his hair whipping back, the skin on his face pulled with the strength of the air. His trenchcoat has lifted up behind him almost like a cape and Dean worries that it’s going to fly away.

But Cas doesn’t seem to be worried, and he lets the world throw its chaos at him while he breathes in the sound of the waves. 

And Dean sits there, in the driver’s seat of the Impala, and watches Castiel, this great unmovable force against the raging wind. 

He huffs out a small laugh, shaking his head, a small smile dancing across his lips. 

_ Fuck, _ he thinks.  _ I really am in love with him _ . 

And then Cas turns around, opening the passenger side door and slides into place next to the hunter.

“Thank you, Dean,” he says, and Dean smiles.

“No problem, buddy.” 

And the car’s engine rumbles as it ignites, and the two men sit in happy silence as they continue on down the road. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos are like raindrops on roses, comments are like whiskers on kittens!


End file.
